Nora Quotes/Other Characters
=On Relationships Between The Characters= "As for Roarke and Summerset, Eve and Feeney and so on, you'll see little bits and pieces of these personal relationship as the series continues. They books are, primarily, about Eve and Roarke and murder, but the other characters play important parts. So we'll see more angles on these relationships whenever the story calls for it." - March 28, 2002Robert, N. (March 28, 2002). Oh, so serious ???s for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 21, 2010 from ADWOFF When asked if Roarke and Dr. Mira have met before because both have been on boards at the Drake Center of Medicine: "I don't think Roarke met Mira, at least not officially, before he met Eve." - September 18, 2007ADWOFF Will Eve and Summerset ever get along? "Summerset and Eve will get to be chummy about the same time they're sucking down popsickles in Hell." - September 17, 2004ADWOFF "Character dynamics (even Eve's and Summerset's!) shift and evolve over a long-running series. I don't expect they'll become best pals--what fun would that be?" - May 29, 2006ADWOFF "I think Eve's and Summerset's relationship is based on mutual respect and annoyance. You'll see subtle changes in how they deal with each other in upcoming books." - March 17, 2006ADWOFF Will Mira ever get to 'poke around in Roarke's head'? "Nobody pokes into Roarke's head unless he wants them to." - April 26, 2005ADWOFF =Specifics (And Fun Facts) On Recurring Characters= Nora has said many things about the recurring characters in the series. "I always love starting an In Death book. One of the problems is there are a number of sub-characters, and many readers have particular favorites. So they're all: We didn't see enough of Mavis or Trina, or Don Webster or Charles, Nadine, whoever, in FRIENDS IN DEATH. And in order to tell the particular story, I may not be able to have that specific character take an active role, or have an extended visit. Some may have no more than a cameo, or--gasp--may not be included at all. But they usually show up for longer in another book." - March 17, 2002ADWOFF "I like sliding family members in now and again, but have to be careful the book doesn't become All In The Family In Death." - March 23, 2002ADWOFF On whether we'd see the love lives of certain recurring characters: "Illustrating or using the love lives of characters like Nadine or Baxter or Webster is going to depend on whether doing so works in the story." - February 19, 2004ADWOFF On Baxter's age: "I figure Baxter for mid-thirties, a few years older than Eve." - November 9, 2004ADWOFF On Baxter's description and whether Nora knows that he was given a Southern Accent on the audios: "I've given Baxter a basic description--and I didn't realize he was southern. LOL. I think he's a NY guy." - April 30, 2004ADWOFF On whether we'll ever see Mrs. Feeney: "I may have Feeney's wife make an actual appearance one of these days, but for the moment, I'm having fun doing a Mrs. Columbo with her. Referred to and never seen." - August 11, 2002ADWOFF On the rest of Feeney's family: "I think if any of Feeney's kids/grandkids play a part in a story, we'll find out more. For now, I just like knowing he's got them, and has this whole other life outside the job." - November 14, 2007ADWOFF On what exactly was in that box that Mrs. Feeney sent as a "Thank You" for the week in Mexico: "I don't actually know what Mrs. Feeney sent over as a thank you. LOL. Nobody told me either." - January 14, 2006ADWOFF On whether we'll see Frank the shop owner from Naked in Death again: "Frank may pop up again if he slides into a story line. I liked his character, but he just hasn't play since the first book." - February 3, 2005ADWOFF On Mavis's bridesmaid dress at Eve's wedding: "Mavis's dress at Eve's wedding. LOL. Honestly, I don't remember this detail at all. Sorry." - November 18, 2005ADWOFF What would Mavis think of having a wig named after her: "Mavis would, undoubtedly, say having a costume wig named after her was totally uptown." - August 20, 2004Roberts, N. (August 20, 2004). Stoooooopid Questions for Nora -- Part XV!. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved May 14, 2010 from ADWOFF When asked how old Mavis and Peabody are (there was an argument over whether they are both around Eve's age, or both 23-ish): "You're both wrong, and both right. Peabody would be about 23/24, and Mavis around 28." - June 20, 2005ADWOFF On whether Nadine's won a Pulitzer: "Nadine hasn't won a Pulitzer as yet. Whether she will is up to her--and the storylines." - November 16, 2005ADWOFF On whether we'll see Samantha Gannon (of Remember When) again: "No plans, for now, for Samantha Gannon so it's a definite wait and see." - February 12, 2004ADWOFF Will Dirk Hastings photograph Charles and Louise's wedding? "I can't be sure as we don't get into the photography of the wedding, but I don't know that Louise would want to risk someone of Hastings's temperament, despite his talent." - December 5, 2008Roberts, N. (December 5, 2008). SQ XXV for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved May 14, 2010 from ADWOFF What were your plans for McNab's character?: "McNab initially came on board to give Feeney an e-partner sort of thing. He and Peabody just took it from there." - January 19, 2005Roberts, N. (January 19, 2005). Stooooopid Questions for Nora, Part XVI. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved May 14, 2010 from ADWOFF What would McNab think of a drum major outfit: "I love me some marching bands--and imagine our McNab would love the drum major outfit." - November 17, 2008Roberts, N. (November 17, 2008). SQ XXV for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved May 14, 2010 from ADWOFF When asked if Areena Mansfield's trial will be brought up: "I doubt we'll read about the actress and her trial--unless it had something to do or add to the story." - January 24 2008ADWOFF On the pronunciation of Mira's name: "Mira is Meera." - September 14, 2003ADWOFF On Dennis Mira's profession: "The adorable Dennis is, if memory serves, a professor." - July 21, 2004ADWOFF On Charles Monroe's hair color: "I've never given Charles's hair and eye color. How strange. I see him as dark-haired--deep brown (the blond highlights are a good touch) with light eyes. Misty green." - August 26, 2002Roberts, N. (August 26, 2002). The Official Really STOOOOOPID Questions for Nora, Part V. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 3, 2009 from ADWOFF(Note: This information is not set in stone and has not been included in any of the books; for now, it is Ms. Roberts' feeling and/or opinion.) Another question on Monroe's hair color and whether or not he might change it for his wedding "I'd have to go back and look because I can't remember Charles' hair color right at the moment. But I can't see why he'd change it for the wedding." - January 7, 2009Roberts, N. (January 7, 2009). SQ XXVI. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 8, 2009 from ADWOFF On Morris's ethnicity: "Morris is an interesting and sexy mix of races." - May 12, 2006ADWOFF On Morris's first name: "I'm sure ME Morris has a first name--he's probably got a middle name, too! And there's likely going to be a time when he'll use it." - November 21, 2004ADWOFF (Morris's first name is discovered to be 'Li' as of Promises in Death.)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 1, 19 On the pronunciation of Peabody's first name (Delia) "I say Deal-ya. But I imagine that's also an accent thing. Techinically, I suppose it's Deal-e-a." - September 2, 2001ADWOFF On Peabody's ethnicity and hairstyle: "Peabody is white, and has straight hair unless she fiddles with it." - November 16, 2004ADWOFF On what kind of underwear Peabody wears: "Oops. Peabody, huh? I'd say basic man-made fiber, except for a few splurges to keep McNab guessing." - February 6, 2005ADWOFF When are McNab and Peabody going to get married?: "Peabody and McNab are just getting used to co-habbing. Marriage is aways off. They're young!" - August 27, 2008Roberts, N. (August 27, 2008). SQ XXV for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved May 14, 2010 from ADWOFF What will we call Peabody if she marries McNab? "We'll call Peabody Peabody whether or not she marries McNab." - April 22, 2005ADWOFF Will Peabody ever be the main character in a book? "I love Peabody, too, but the bulk of the readership want Eve and Roarke in the spotlight. There may be stories down the road that feature her closer to that spotlight." - November 4, 2003Roberts, N. (November 4, 2003). Peabody be the main character for one book?. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF On Trina's ethnicity: "Trina's a white girl. It's her hair color that keeps changing. LOL." - May 11, 2007ADWOFF On the origin of Trueheart's name: "No origin really. I just liked the name Trueheart--and thought it fit the character." - November 20, 2009Roberts, N. (November 20, 2009). SQ XXVII for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved March 9, 2010 from ADWOFF Will Summerset ever get a girl? "Don't know whether Summerset will get a girl eventually. We'll have to wait and see what develops." - July 31, 2002ADWOFF "I'm thinking of giving Summerset some action one of these days. Of course, once he gets some I fear he won't be nearly as cranky." - November 12, 2002ADWOFF When asked if she plans to kill any of the main "In Death" characters in the future, Nora responded: "I don't plan to kill off any mains in the In Death--but if the story demanded it, hey, they'd have to die." - August 5, 2002ADWOFF On why all the guys in the In Death series have long hair (Feeney was included in the asker's list of characters with long hair): "I don't think Feeney has long hair so much as big hair. LOL. Styles cycle. I guess I figured long hair would make its way around again." - November 20, 2006 ADWOFF =On Galahad= When asked if Galahad was based on a cat she owned: "No, Galahad like the rest of the crew is himself. Not based on anyone." - April 24, 2004Roberts, N. (April 24, 2004). Stooooooopid Questions for Nora, Part XIII!. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved March 2008 from ADWOFF On what kind of fur Galahad has: "I've always imagined Galahad as a long-hair." - January 14, 2006Roberts, N. (January 14, 2006). StoooooooooooPID Questions for Nora, Part XX!!. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved March 2008 from ADWOFF On whether she knows Galahad's family tree: "I'm afraid Galahad's parentage is unknown, though he probably believes he's the decendent of feline rock stars and royalty." - September 7, 2007ADWOFF =On Other Characters Having Children= On a Peabody/McNab pregnancy: "Absolutely no plans to have Peabody and McNab propogate. They just moved in together." - February 12, 2004ADWOFF "Peabody and McNab will have sextuplets and retire to raise miniature ponies in Wyoming. Okay, I don't know if these two adorable cohabs will have kids." - February 14, 2006ADWOFF "Peabody and McNab have barely started co-habbing! They're young! No babies, no babies. LOL. Mavis had a baby. That will have to handle the baby jones all around." - March 8, 2008Roberts, N. (March 8, 2008). SQ XXV for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved March 2008 from ADWOFF On whether we'll see Eve and Roarke babysitting Belle: "I expect, at some point, we might have Eve and Roarke babysitting. I have no idea when or why--or how they'll handle it." - January 4, 2007ADWOFF Footnotes Category:In Death Series